Pokemon: Hoenn Adventures
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: Join Brendan as he journeys through Hoenn with friends and pokemon alike on his pokemon journey. Story based heavily on game and anime. Rated T but might change for crude humour and swearing.


**Hey there what's up everybody? Well some of you might know me for my other Naruto story called Switching Fates so I bet you're all thinking, 'Hey, what are you doing writing a pokemon story?'. Well to tell you all the truth I hit a little writers block on Switching Fates so don't expect me to update soon and I just had this big itch to write me this story. Getting back to topic this story was on my mind for a long long time and by that I mean YEARS. I grew up playing pokemon and my favourite was the Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald series. Another thing is that Brendan and May are my two most favourite characters from the series and game. So as a tribute to them I started this new story just to make myself happy. I hope you all enjoy the read.**

Character age:

Ash: 15

Brock: 21

May: 13

Brendan: 14

Max: 8

Human speech: "I challange you to a pokemon battle!"

Human thought:_ 'Man I gotta get me some of that'_

Pokemon speech: *Gimme back my berries ya thief!*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure<strong>

It was dark in the cramped space he lay in. His flashlight had died out a long time ago and he couldn't tell how long he had been in there. The only thing he knew was that the next time his mother asked him to ride in the back of a moving truck; he was gonna walk to wherever they were suppose to go. An abrupt jerk of the truck with a bump on the road caused a box from above to fall on his head.

"Ah, son of a bitch! Ride in the back she says. It will all be _fine_ she says!" Brendan Birch was not the happiest of kids at the moment. Another jerk of the truck and the rumble of the vehicle just stopped. The back door of the truck was pulled open and for the first time in about two hours he could see the outside world. Brendan flinched as the sudden influx of bright light hurt his eyes. He felt a clawed appendage grab hold of his leg and in the next second he found himself thrown out and into the air. Naturally his body had to obey the laws of physics so hello gravity.

"Oof! Owww… my face…" Dislodging his head from the ground the young man unsteadily stood up. He turned and glared at his assailant; a vigoroth, one of the pokemon movers helping to move the furniture in the new house. Speaking of new houses, from the view of his surroundings it looked like his new home was situated a bit far from the city judging by the distance of the tall buildings he could see above the tree lines. He looked around and inspected a few houses around the general area but other than the neighborhood looked quite dull. There were a few people up and about with children playing at what looked like a small play area with their parents watching over them not that far away. Speaking of parents where was that wayward mother of his.

"Ooohhh Brendyyyyy… Where are you dear? Oh! There you are." Brendan turned to the closest house and saw his mother waving at him to come inside. Stepping inside he saw his mother standing over at the side of the rather average sized living room. She was instructing the two vigoroths where to place the furniture around the house when she noticed my presence. Donna Birch was a rather eccentric woman to get along with. To put it bluntly she was an air-head but like all mothers, she knew when to get serious and how to organize the house. She was quite quite young looking with jet-black hair and exotic red eyes.

"Isn't this nice Brendy? This new house is gorgeous and the neighborhood looks so beautiful! Your father was right; this is nothing like the big city." Brendan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; it was just like her to be so optimistic. "Speaking of which, does dad know we came earlier than expected?"

"No, he's gonna be so surprised. Oh it's been so long since I saw my big strong man." Brendan shuddered as his mother started to ramble on about the things she was going to do to her husband. There was one thing for sure; the professor is gonna be a very happy man when he gets home. "Y-Yeah that's great mom, I'm sure dad will be thrilled uuhh… Where's my room?"

"Oh it's upstairs right around the corner. Better set your clock honey." Instantly Brendan disappeared up to his room lest he wanted to hear more of his mother's perverse ramblings. Entering inside he was quite surprised to see that his room was already furnished and his computer was already set up, "How did a couple of vigoroths manage to put up my computer?" Turning the machine on, he went to check his email and found a message from dad.

"Hey son how's the packing going? I can't wait to see you and your mom. I swear you're going to love living in Hoenn. There are so many interesting things here. Why just the other day my assistant Joshua called me in for an emergency down at the port cause a trainer who just arrived from Kanto had a Pikachu with symptoms of electrical discharge."

Brendan had to wince at that. When a pokemon had symptoms of electrical discharge it meant that the pokemon had a lot of stored up electricity in its body and it can't release it. The built up of electricity is painful and can even be deadly in some circumstances. A good amount of electric types won't suffer much from it for example a magnemite but a rodent pokemon like a pikachu won't be able to handle it so easily.

"We wanted to extract the excess electricity but it turns out it was worse than I thought and the pikachu literally overcharged and fried up one of the lab rooms before escaping out of the window. I'll give you more details when you get here but all in all the pikachu was cured. I hope you have a safe trip. Love dad."

Brendan couldn't help the smile on his face as he shook his head at his father's message. "Still reckless as always dad; It's no wonder mom is always worried about you. Well dad you won't have to wait much longer, I'll go and see you right now." Turning off the computer, Brendan started to change and get ready to head out of the house. When he finished, Brendan couldn't help the smirk on his face as he looked himself in the mirror. The red and black Hoenn style jacket looked good on him as well as his black pants. There was one thing missing though. The young man placed a white beanie over his jet black hair, the red pokeball outline on the black band of the beanie complemented his ruby red eyes.

"Guess mom was right in getting these new clothes at the port. I don't look half bad if I do say so myself." Getting down stairs he could see that the house was already finished and the vigoroths had already left. "Brendan, come here in the kitchen for a second." Brendon saw that his mother was already cooking up food for tonight. Donna turned and smiled at her son, "Well now look at you, I knew that jacket looked good on you. You so handsome I'm sure all the girls around the neighborhood will fall for you in a second. Anyway what are you doing getting ready all of a sudden?"

"I'm heading out to find dad. He sent me an email not long ago saying how he can't wait to see us."

"That's a good idea sweetie. Well if you're going to go I want you to give him something for me." Donna turned around to grab a rectangular box wrapped in a cloth and a small red and white ball. Brendan raised an eyebrow at the ball, "Why is there a pokeball here?"

"I found it when I was unpacking some boxes. Your father must have left it when he last visited us. Its empty though so it's perfectly safe. Give your father this lunch box for me, heaven knows how long it's been since he ate a proper meal." Brendan placed the lunch box in his bag and hooked the pokeball on his belt before promising to deliver the food and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>It took a while but he managed to walk up the hill to his father's laboratory. Brendan smiled as a bit of nostalgia hit him as he looked over the outside of the building. "I remember playing here as a kid when dad was working under the old professor. It was fun seeing all the different pokemon at the back of the lab." Suddenly an image of a little girl in a blue sundress appeared in his head. The face was oddly blurred but he swore he knew her. A loud scream broke him out of his daydreaming. The shouts and screams an obvious cry for help. "Wait I know that voice. Where have I…. Oh shit DAD!" Brendan rushed through the forest in the directions of the shouts for help. When he reached the area Brendan couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight before him. There was his dad, the bear of a man he was, holding on to a branch of a tree with a poochyena dangling on the fabric of his pants, its bite secure on the man's posterior.<p>

"Oh man, how did I get myself into not once but twice in this mess? Somebody please help!"

"Dad, are you ok!" Odamaki Birch **(1)** burst into in to surprise as he caught sight of his son over on the other side of the clearing. "Brendan is that you! What are you doing here!"

"Forget about what I'm doing here, the real question is how am I suppose to help you!"

"Over there on the ground where my satchel is! There are a couple of pokemon in there that can help us out!" Brendan turned to the direction his dad pointed out and lo and behold there was the satchel with two pokeballs near it on the ground. Running up to it, Brendan grabbed one and threw it to bring out the creature in the round capsule. Almost like history was repeating itself **(2)**, a mudkip appeared on the ground in front of him. Brendan looked the blue mud fish in the eye and pointed at the dangling poochyena, "Mudkip use tackle on that poochyena and don't hold back!" If it was a certain girl like last time it would not have listened but the tone of the boy's voice spurred the usually stubborn mudkip to obey.

The mudkip ran as fast as its stuby legs could give, jumped and rammed its rock hard head into the poochyena's side. The black hyena pup gave a cry in pain which prompted the release of the professor's pants but not before the fabric tore apart, leaving a large gaping hole for the world to see the man's underwear. The poochyena landed on the ground roughly but it was slowly getting up despite the pain. Brendan noticing this quickly gave out another order, "Quick before it recovers, use water gun!" Mudkip took in a big gulp of air before shooting of a large stream of water out of its mouth at the other pokemon.

The strong stream of water pushed the poochyena of the ground and into a tree with a hard smack. The weakened pokemon couldn't muster enough strength to get up so it fainted from its wounds. Acting out of instinct, Brendan unclipped the empty pokeball on his belt and through it at the injured pokemon. Once it was inside the pokeball didn't even jerk as the red light in the middle of the capsule immediately blinked off, signaling the successful capture of the creature inside. Brendan stood still in shock before a shit eating grin exploded on his face.

"OOOWWW YYYEEEAAHHH! Who's the man? Tell me who's the man? Brendan's the man bitches!" The boy was so caught up in excitement he broke out in a little dance before a loud cough stopped him still. Slowly he turned and was greeted with the sight of his amused dad and the little mudkip dancing its little butt of along with him.

"Ehehehe so….. How you been dad?"

* * *

><p>"Well now that was interesting. Why didn't you guys tell me that you two got here earlier?" The father and son duo plus mudfish pokemon were now back in the lab after the encounter with the poochyena. Prof. Birch had quickly changed into a new set of pants; his assistants had trouble keeping in their laughter at the sight of the professor's underwear through the hole on his posterior. Brendan gave his dad his mother's lunch box to brighten the man's mood. The professor did a 180 as he happily consumed his wife's cooking. Now the two were conversing on resent events.<p>

"We wanted to surprise you dad. So anyway let me get this straight. A couple of days ago you helped out a kid with his pikachu fend off a team of pokemon thieves called team rocket. During the chase you accidentally angered a few poochyenas so a girl came and helped you out. Then today you went out to do research again but got caught by surprise by what you think is the same poochyena from that time? I got to say dad you really have some bad luck." Odamaki couldn't help the embarrassed chuckle at his son's crude sarcasm.

"Well son I got to say I'm pretty surprised. I didn't know you were that good of a battler. Why if I knew that I would have convinced you to take up pokemon training instead of going to public school."

"I just did what came naturally. I didn't know I would be that good. I was actually planning to let you come down first then give mudkip to you to command but the adrenaline kind of got to me. Guess it was a good thing I knew some basic attack moves that mudkip can use." His dad nodded in agreement with him. If Brendan had been like May then he would have just stood there not knowing what to do. Speaking of May, "Hey Brendan about that girl that helped me. Would you believe me if I told you it was May that came and helped me?"

Suddenly the image of the little girl from before became clearer. She had soft blue eyes and coffee brown hair that was shaped like floppy dog ears. Her name was… May… "May… you mean May Maple? It's been so long since I last saw her. Wasn't she afraid of pokemon?"

"Well yes but a couple of weeks ago she decided to give pokemon training a try so yesterday she came over to pick up her first pokemon. You should have seen her when she tried to help me with the poochyena. Coincidentally you and her picked the same pokemon to help me out with but mudkip didn't listen to her that well. When she told it to use watergun it blasted her then the poochyena." Brendan and his dad couldn't help but laugh, the professor from remembering and his son for the mental picture. Then the two got quiet as an awkward silence filled in between the two.

Brendan couldn't help the slight twitch of discomfort at the situation. To tell you the truth he and his dad weren't actually that close. When he was younger his dad was always busy helping out in the lab back in Johto and when the man transferred to Hoenn the distance between them just got bigger. The two had started emailing each other to try to keep that father son bond going but it was still pretty strained. If it wasn't for his dad asking them to pack up and join him back in Hoenn he would have thought the family would have stayed broken. Brendan couldn't help the small smile on his face; at least the man was trying to get his family back together.

"Say Brendan why don't you go on a pokemon journey?" At his dad's question Brendan couldn't help the surprise that showed on his face. "Are you sure dad? I mean you never actually were that supportive of the idea when I was back in Johto."

"Well that was because I felt it was still too early for ten year olds to start journeying across the region. I still do but now your fourteen, you've quite big and are more dependable now so I guess it's ok. Besides there's also a few other reasons I think it's good for you to start." The professor went to his personal desk and searched through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Walking back, Brendan saw it was a pokedex but it was black instead of its usual red.

"This Brendan is a new experimental pokedex me and some colleagues of mine are developing. It's called a national dex. It acts just like a normal pokedex but unlike the standard ones this can record data on all pokemon on every region. The universal core has been updated with a new drive to implement larger memory storage and other upgrades in the future. I want you to take it out on a field test." Brendan took the offered item in barely suppressed glee before shooting his dad a mischievous grin, "You sure it's a good idea to give this to me? I might just tinker with it a bit." His dad laughed at that, "Haha I was just hoping you'd do that actually. Knowing you, you'd probably make it to record movies or take pictures. Send some data if you do."

"Sure, anything else you wanted me to do?"

"Well this is just a personal thing but Norman and I are a bit worried about May starting off on her journey alone so if you can, will you go and keep her company?" Brendan gave his dad a pointed look, "But Dad she could be anywhere now. How do you expect me track down one girl in a whole region?"

"Well you may never know, fate has a tendency to play some nasty tricks on us. Besides I'm sure you'd want to meet up with your old childhood friend now wouldn't you? To tell you the truth May's grown up to be quite a looker." Brendan blushed as his mind began to wonder about how the adorable little girl had grown up to look like before shaking his head and promptly giving his grinning dad a glare.

"Stop playing around dad she's like what, thirteen?"

"Hehe well what can I say, she's an early bloomer. Anyway do you accept going on a journey?" Brendan paused a bit while looking down to the black national dex in his hand. Should he go? Was it even a good idea? Well there wasn't actually anything else to do plus this will get him out of school earlier.

"Alright I accept. Heck I'll even go now!"

"Hold on son we haven't even registered you in our data banks yet. Another thing is you don't have a starter pokemon with you to protect you." Speaking of having no pokemon, Brendan finally realized that he still had the capture poochyena clipped to his belt.

"Hey dad I forgot about this guy." Birch had a felt a small heart attack coming up when Brendan suddenly released the poochyen from before in the room. With a flash of light the black hyena pup materialized on the floor. It gave a small growl at the sight of the professor but stilled as he caught sight of Brendan. The small pokemon's body shook a bit as it looked on intimidated by the red eyed boy.

"Hey now little guy its ok. As long as you behave nothings gonna happen to you I promise." The poochyena slowly looked approached Brendan before rubbing its head against the boy's leg as a sign of acceptance. Professor Birch looked on amazed as his son instantly bonded with the previously wild pokemon.

"Wow son that's amazing. You really are a natural with pokemon." Brendan blushed a bit at the praised as he crouched down and scratched the poochyena behind the ear much to its delight.

"Anyway, even though you have that poochyena you still need to pick a starter before you start your journey."

"Are you sure dad? Isn't having two pokemon from the start a bit cheating?"

"Nonsense you caught that pokemon fair and square so there's no harm done. Besides I'm sure this little guy would like it if you took him along." Prof. Birch pulled out a pokeball before releasing the creature inside which turned out to be the mudkip from before. Instantly the poochyena turned and began growling at the blue mudfish while the other pokemon just turned its head sideways in confusion.

"Kip?"

"Hey now it's ok poochyena, no fighting in the lab understand?" Like before, the poochyena managed to calm down at the sound of Brendan's voice but the pokemon still kept its eyes on the mudkip. Brendan turned his attention on to the mudkip and placed a gloved hand on to the pokemon's head. The soft amphibian blue skin felt soft yet moist on his fingers. "Hey there little guy. I didn't get to thank you for helping us out back there in the forrest." The mudkip gave a cry of content from the boy's stroking of its head. "Mudkip!" The poochyena looked on in jealousy so it nudged Brendan's hand in hopes of gaining the boys attention. Brendan simply smiled as he used his other hand to continue scratching his other pokemon's ears.

"Well I see your quite busy so just give me a few minutes to register you on the data banks and get you a new trainer card."

"Ok dad, now what am I gonna name you to? I can't just keep calling you Mudkip and you Poochyena. Let's see first I need to know what your genders are." Opening up the national dex, the machine scanned the two pokemon and the results appeared on the wide rectangular screen. "Ok looks like both of you are boys so this makes things easier since I'm not really good with girl names. Well then let's start with mudkip hmm… how about Skipper?" The mudkip shook his head in a negative.

"No? Well then how about Vernal, it's another term for shallow pools with a hard layer of clay over the soil. Since your nature is relaxed I guess shallow water works perfectly for you." The mudkip inclined his head as if in thought before nodding in acceptance of the name. "Alright Vernal it is then. Now for poochyena, how about Alpha? You're going to evolve into a strong mightyena so you'll need to have a strong name." The newly dubbed Alpha barked in agreement of the name.

"I think those are good names. Here Brendan your trainer ID, though your national dex is already considered your official ID this will help in case your dex is in lock mode. And here are some pokeballs to start you up on catching more. Oh and one more thing…" Prof. Birch took out a pocket sized book with a pokeball symbol on it, "This is guide and manual for trainer battles, gym battles and other important tips and survival guides. Over here in Hoenn we've started a new battle style called double battle which is fought with two pokemon at once. You'll need all the help you can get to gather new strategies if you want to compete in one."

Brendan accepted the gifts and placed them in his back pack for safe keeping. "Thanks dad, you've helped me a bunch. Just you wait, the next time you see me this national dex would be filled to the brim with new data and who knows, I might even be Hoenn regions next champ." Prof. Birch laughed and patted his son on the back, "Well son what are you waiting for? Get out of here." Brendan grinned and ran out of the door with Vernal and Alpha close behind him. When he was outside a shout from his father from behind grabbed his attention, "Make sure you see your mother before you set off on your journey!"

"I will!"

* * *

><p>"Ooh they look so adorable!" Vernal and Alpha looked at their trainer with pleading eyes to stop the torture as they were squeezed by Donna. Brendan gave them a sympathetic glance while promising himself to give the two a treat later. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. Going on a journey and meeting new people oh it all sounds so fun! Hold on for a moment I have something for you." Brendan waited patiently for his mother as he gave the two pokemon some pokefood and an apology for not coming to their rescue. When Donna came down again she was carrying what looked like a shoe box and some extra clothes with a rolled up sleeping bag.<p>

"Here you go dear, some spare change of clothes and a sleeping bag."

"What's in the box mom?" Donna smiled and opened the box to let him see the contents. It was a pair of custom made running shoes. "I bought these before we left Johto. Your father said Hoenn didn't have a lot of transportations unlike in Goldenrod City so I thought these will come in handy in case you needed to get somewhere really fast on your feet." Brendan gave his mother a bright smile before wearing the shoes. The shoes felt so snug around his feet; leave it to mom to know what your shoe size is.

"Thanks mom, you and dad helped me out a lot. Well I'm heading off."

"Wait Brendan I have something I need you to do. The other day my friend Caroline gave me a call saying that her daughter went out to get her first pokemon."

"If you're talking about May then you don't have to worry. I already promised dad that if I see her I'll try to look after her. That is if I see her."

"It's ok if you don't meet up with her dear. Then again I have the feeling fate is going to bring you two together."

"Heh, dad said the same thing. Well then I'm going. Come on guys! Love you mom!" Donna waved goodbye as Brendan and his pokemon ran off and on the road. The young man grinned as a stray breeze came and caressed his face. Next stop, Oldale Town!

* * *

><p>"Here you go Brendan. Your pokemon are healed up and ready to go."<p>

"Thanks nurse joy." Getting to Oldale was like a walk in the park for Brendan. The path to the town had been littered with zigzagoon and wurmple but the wild pokemon had been no match for Vernal and Alpha. He had reached the pokemon centre just in time for lunch so he placed his pokemon down for healing while grabbing something to eat. While waiting he had busied himself with tinkering his national dex and reading up on the battle manual.

"Hey nurse joy I've been meaning to ask but when I first arrived here I saw what looked like some old buildings with rock pillars surrounding it."

"Excuse me but I can't help but overhear your conversation young man. Are you interested in knowing about the ancient ruins outside of Oldale?" Brendan turned around and met a tan skinned man, brown spiky hair with a small ponytail in a yellow excavation suit. "Oh professor, are you done with work already?"

"Haha not yet nurse Joy. I'm just taking a small lunch break. Ever since we opened up those ruins I've been studying those relicanths all night." Brandon raised an eyebrow at the man, "Relicanths? Aren't those pokemon ancient?" The professor nodded in confirmation, "Yes but just recently we managed to open up the ruins and found an underground reservoir that's filled with relicanths." Brendan couldn't help the gleam of scientific interest and curiosity that appeared in his eyes.

"Say professor you mind showing me those ruins? I really want to see these relicanths with my own eyes, heck maybe I'll catch one."

"No you can't catch them!" The professor's outburst had brought the attention of everyone in the main lobby of the centre. He blushed in embarrassment, "I-I-I'm sorry for shouting at you but seriously I can't let you capture those relicanths. Right now I'm studying on the relicanths so I can't have you tampering or catching any of those pokemon. I hope you understand."

"No it's alright I understand. It's a shame though, dad would have been so happy if I got him a live relicanth so early in my journey." It was now the professors turn to be curious of the young man in front of him. "Excuse me but why is it that your father would be so interested in getting a relicanth?"

"Well to answer that I'll have to introduce myself first. The name is Brendan Birch, if you recognize the family name then you should already know who my father is." The young professor felt his eyes bulge up in surprise, "Your Professor Birch's son!" Brendan nodded in confirmation. "Oh wow might I say your father is a brilliant man. I never expected to see his son in Hoenn. Last I heard the professor's family was living in Johto."

"Well that's true but my mom and I moved here several hours ago in the morning."

"Wow so you just started your journey today huh? I remember yesterday two trainers helped me fend off some people called team rocket and even helped open the ruins. One of them was a girl with a torchic just starting her pokemon journey." Brendan widened his eyes in surprise, "Wait was the girl's name May."

"Yeah how did you know? Are you a friend of hers?"

"Well… you could say that."

"Well since you're Prof. Birch's son and a friend of May's I guess I can let you see the ruins, but no pokemon battling or catching understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

* * *

><p>Seeing the ruins first hand was so awe inspiring and when he caught sight of a relicanth jumping out of the water he couldn't help but record its information on his national dex. Oh how he now wished he'd updated the dex to take pictures earlier. After seeing the ruins he had asked the professor whether he knew where May had went after this. The professor had given him directions to Petalburg City stating that Ash, May's friend wanted to challenge the gym there.<p>

"If they went out to Petalburg City then I'll probably be able to reach there by the end of the day. That is if nothing happens on the way there." Looking down at the map in his hand, he had to guess he was in the middle of route 102 and that Petalburg City wasn't that far from the end of the route. Walking through the thick grass, he was quite surprise at the lack of pokemon in the area.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Jumping up surprise, Brendan turned to see a youngster already in the process of releasing a pokemon. "Hey wait a minute kid-"

"Enough talk! Go poochyena!" A tick mark appeared on his head at the lack of respect this kid was giving me. "Alright kid you asked for it. Go, Alpha!" And out went his own poochyena. The two pokemon growled while they circled each other. It came to no surprise that the youngster shouted out his order first without any hesitation. "Poochyena use tackle!"

"Alpha when it gets close use sand-attack!" when the opponent got close enough Alpha hurled a bunch of sand into the other pokemon's face which caused it yelp and trip on its own foot. "Quick before it gets up use a tackle of your own!" Alpha didn't need to be told twice as it sprinted and rammed its body into the enemy. The other pokemon was hurled across the ground and rolled up to its trainer's feet. "Poochyena! Are you budy? Come on you have to get up!" the bite pokemon slowly got up at the haste of its trainer's orders. Not wasting any time Brendan took the opportunity without fail, "Alpha now's your chance to build up some steam. Use howl." The move had the effect of scaring the other poochyena and raising its attack stat.

"Don't let it scare you Poochyena! Use tackle!" The now recovered pokemon ran at full speed at its opponent but at the last second Alpha dodged the attack. "Good Alpha! Finish it off with a tackle of your own!" Alpha gave out a loud war cry as it ran and slammed into the other poochyena's defenseless side. The other pokemon cried out in pain before fainting from the attack. The youngster ran out to his pokemon in concern checking if it was ok, "Poochyena are you ok!" Brendan came over and placed a reassuring hand onto the younger kid's shoulder, "Hey it's alright, your poochyena just fainted from the battle. There's a pokemon centre down the road not far from here so you can heal up your pokemon." The youngster sniffled and nodded at Brendan, "Yeah ok, thanks mister. Here, your prize money." Brendan shook his head, "No it's fine. Take this as a lesson to not start a pokemon battle so suddenly. You might not know how much of a fight you'll get yourself into next time." The kid gave a nod before running of in the direction of the pokemon centre.

"Well Alpha you were great back there. It won't be long now till we're strong enough to take on a gym leader."

"Arf!" Brendan had decided to let Alpha travel outside with him for a bit. The two continued on down the path for a bit until something strange was approaching them. It looked like a round ball was rolling up to them but at closer inspection it looked less like a ball and more like a "Is that an acorn?" Indeed it was an acorn but it was much larger than any normal acorn, about the size of a football. Alpha growled as the acorn was slowly approaching them.

(This will be the first time I'm letting the pokemon talk. If you think it's bad then I'll stop)

*They see me rollin, they hatin, controllin they tryin to catch me rollin dirty…*

*Halt you!*

*Waaaaah what do you want! Wow you are one ugly seedot!*

*I'm not a seedot you dolt, I'm a poochyena! Stay where you are and don't get closer to my trainer or I'll be forced to attack!*

*Who? You mean that human over there? Man he's ugly too, at least he looks better then you.*

*Why you little-!*

Brendan smiled in amusement as Alpha started to chase the acorn that was now rolling around in a circle as fast as it can from the bite pokemon. Taking out the national dex, he scanned the, what he now confirmed as a pokemon.

"**Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby. Additional information required?"**

Brendan raised his eyebrow at the machine's question, "Well this is new. Let's see umm… Yes please?"

"**As it looks like an acorn, it can startle other Pokémon by suddenly moving and enjoys scaring them, especially foraging Pidgey. Seedot polishes its body once a day using leaves. Seedot enjoy consuming water and nutrients from trees. The more water Seedot drinks, the glossier its body becomes. When it finishes eating, its body becomes so heavy that it drops to the ground with a thump."**

"Heh, naughty little guy aren't you. Well I might as well catch me a grass type. Alright Alpha stop playing around and hit that seedot with a tackle!" Alpha complied with unsuppressed glee as it tackled the seedot into a nearby tree.

"Seedot!" it cried as it rolled down from the tree and back onto the ground. "Quick Alpha again!" Alpha ran at it again but this time the seedot was ready as it released a green like energy that made its body look harder. The poochyena yelped in surprise and pain as it felt like its body was slammed into a hard rock. "Damn it used harden. Alpha jump back to create some distance and then use howl!" Alpha complied and started out howling to increase its strength. The seedot took this as its chance to attack; it started spinning its body at high speeds then started rolling across the ground and straight into its opponent. Brendan felt his jaw drop in shock as Alpha gave a cry of pain at the attack, "It knows how to do rollout!"

The seedot wasn't finished yet as it made a sharp turn and attacked Alpha again. Brendan clamped his teeth together as he tried to think of a plan to win. "Come on Brendan think, think! There must be something that can help." Brendan searched around the area for anything that could help before his eyes widened in inspiration as he caught sight of a large rock over on the edge of the field. "That's it! If you can't fight your way through, use your surroundings! Alpha, go and stand in front of that rock!" Alpha stood up shakily from the pain inflicted by the seedot's attacks before running to the rock Brendan was pointing at. When he reached the rock, Alpha turned back to face the seedot that was now preparing to hit him again with another rollout.

"Alright Alpha stay there and wait for my signal!" The poochyena nodded in ready as it kept its eyes on the approaching enemy. When the seedot was close enough Brendan gave the signal, "Jump Alpha!" Alpha obeyed without a second thought as he jumped over the rolling acorn. The seedot couldn't stop in time as it rammed straight into the rock behind its target. The acorn pokemon abruptly stopped as its eyes comically swirled in confusion and pain. "Alright Alpha finish it off with a tackle!" Alpha ran as fast as he could and slammed itself into the seedot which launched the acorn pokemon back to the rock again. The rock cracked at the force of the collision and the seedot dropped to the ground unmoving. Brendan threw a pokeball at it and wooped in joy as it signaled a succesfull capture.

"Alright I caught it! Good job Alpha! …Alpha?" Brendan turned to his pokemon and gasped in shock as the poochyena was sprawled down on the ground. He ran to inspect his injured pokemon and sighed in relief as the poochyena just fainted from exhaustion. "That was a tough fight, huh buddy? Just take a good long rest now, you deserve it." Branden raised Alpha's pokeball and returned him back in a flash of red light. Brendan took out another pokeball and released Vernal out on the field. The mudkip gave a cry as it materialized.

"Mudkip!"

"Well Vernal it's your turn now. We have to hurry down to Petalburg City and heal up Alpha and our new friend here." Said Brendan as he showed Vernal seedot's pokeball. The mudkip gave a cry of approval as it sniffed the pokeball. Brendan smilled before he started running down the route with his mudkip following close behind, their destination just a bit further down the route.

And so our journey ends for now as our hero goes off to the nearby city in hopes of reaching up to his wayward childhood friend in time. Tune in next time on Pokemon: Hoenn Adventures!

* * *

><p>Brendan's Pokemon Team:<p>

Vernal: Mudkip  
>– ability: Torrent<br>- nature: Relaxed

Alpha: Poochyena  
>- ability: Quick Feet<br>- nature: Lonely

Seedot  
>- ability: Chlorophyll<br>- nature: Hasty

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? It's not bad if I do say so myself. I'm basing Brendan's pokemon team on what I used last time when I was younger. If you guys have any preferences on pokemon let me know. The story is mainly gonna be played out like the game but parts of it is heavily based on the anime series like what happened with Pikachu in the first episode and the ruins in Oldale town. Review and tell me how you feel about the story so far. Goodbye for now :3<strong>

**Story reference:**

**(1): I needed a first name for Prof. Birch so I took the Japanese version of his name and made it his first name.**

**(2): In the first episode of pokemon advance in the anime, May chose mudkip to help her in rescuing the professor but it never really listened to her.**


End file.
